1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for mounting electronic components and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a switch typically includes a plurality of electronic components contained within an electronic enclosure. In one example the electronic components are provides as plug-in modules, sometimes called Field Replaceable Units (FRUs). These plug-in modules plug into and out of the motherboard of the electronic device with blind mate connectors.
The plug-in modules are field replaceable. More particularly, the electronic device includes sidewall dividers which guide the plug-in modules during insertion into the electronic device. Further, after insertion, the plug-in modules are fixed in position by threading screws of the plug-in modules to the sidewall dividers.
Unfortunately, the sidewall dividers occupy space within the electronic device thus restricting minimization of the size of the electronic device. Further, the sidewall dividers block airflow through the electronic device leading to inefficient cooling of the electronic device.
Further, to allow the plug-in modules to be mixed and matched, the plug-in modules have predefined widths. For example, a full (single) wide plug-in module has a defined width, a double wide plug-in module has approximately twice the defined width, a triple wide plug-in module has approximately three times the defined width, and so forth.
Each plug-in module is located between two sidewall dividers. Unfortunately, this requires a sidewall divider to be removed in the event two side by side full wide plug-in modules are replaced by a double wide plug-in module as an example. Conversely, this requires a sidewall divider to be installed in the event a double wide plug-in module is replaced by two side by side full wide plug-in modules. However, removal or installation of side wall dividers in the field is difficult.